


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Elite Eight - M/M Bracket #4 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [42]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, March Madness, Poe-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Oh yes, with a gust of wind will come the one you seek: Poe is waiting for death when Finn finds him.





	March Madness Ultimate OTP - Elite Eight - M/M Bracket #4 Winner

The Finalizer doesn't feel like a ship.

It's the only concrete information that Poe can grasp ( _with batter-bruise-black fingers, throbbing from IT-0's needles_ ) as he hangs against the bonds ( _too tight; his arms stopped tingling hours-days-weeks-years-eons ago_ ) and tries to breathe ( _too-much-too-much-too-much-might-be-poison-might-be-gas_ ). He's been through the trauma training; he knows what to do ( _how to hide the secrets in his mind—but that didn't work—didn't work—_ hurt so much—)

Find what's real. He's on a ship. Ships are good and trustworthy. He knows them.

The Finalizer doesn't feel like a ship.

The maglock whooshes open. A stormtrooper walks in.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Oh yes, with a gust of wind will come the one you seek."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR FINN/POE IN THE FINAL FOUR!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdhDIv37wQJ9AMMWUnms6vkGcw-kMoIsRHYfLvAJgDCf4wKGw/viewform)


End file.
